Life in the Pridelands
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: This is what happens when me and a friend talk about what could have happened before the events of the 3 Lion King films. We get transported to the world of the Lion King when Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Scar were little, and wouldn't you guess, we're baby cubs. Lets see what happens as we learn the ways of the pride. Rated T for safety. Please read and review.


**Life in the Pridelands**

**Chapter One**

_**Previously in the Realworld: **_

**Son of the Amazons: So yeah, that's why I thought Vitani was Nala's cub to begin with. She has so many features that resemble Nala that it seemed wrong to not consider the possibility.**

**Tron0602: I see. That does make a lot of sense and I don't disagree with that. Man we talk so much about Lion King 1, 2, and 1 1/2, but we haven't made a good argument that is about what happened before those events.**

**Son of the Amazons: Well that's because there is so little we know about when Mufasa, Scar, Sarabi, and Sarafina were young. Sure there's been your occasional stories that dive into an event that happened to them, but, we'd have to like, be there, I mean literally be in the world of the Lion King before Mufasa and the others were grownups if we were to understand anything. **

***There was a sudden flash.***

**Tron: What was that?**

**S. Amazon: I don't know, that was weird, it's like... *suddenly everything goes white and Tron and Amazon pass out.***

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Welcome to the Pridelands**

As two little figures came to, all they could see were blurry shapes and shadows. There was a lot of noise too, and they were wondering what was going on. All they could remember was a bright flash, and for some reason, nothing else, well except for lions for some reason. Nothing before or after the flash. _'Where are we?'_ one of the little figures thought.

As their vision came into focus, they found themselves surrounded by a group of lions. The two little ones didn't know why they were surrounded by these lions. All they knew was they were feeling very timid at the moment. They hadn't looked at each other yet, but when one of them lost his balance, they were in for another shock. The two of them looked similar to the lions that surrounded them which led them to conclude they themselves were lions, well, baby lion cubs. One had a black pelt of fur and a small white and red tuft on top his head. The other had a more creamy beige look to his fur and a small black tuft on top of his head. Some of the black even seemed to be on his ears. The little beige furred cub tried to reach for the black furred one, but fell on his belly in doing so.

The other lions giggled at the scene. "Mom, their so cute," Said one of the lion cubs.

"That they are Sarafina," said a powerful but gentle voice from above the little figures heads.

The two little cubs looked up, cowering a bit in the presence of the lion above them as they saw her. "It's okay, little ones, we're not gonna hurt you," She said.

The two little cubs still trembled, but were now more relieved. "It's a miracle we found them so close to Pride Rock. I'm surprised they were only a little bruised. had you not found them Mara, they could have been food for the buzzards, or worse hyena's," Said one of the adult lionesses.

This then made the two little cubs whimper a bit, for these creatures didn't sound friendly. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, come on, come on," Mara said to calm the little cubs down.

"Sheesh, what wimps," Said another cub.

"Zira, knock it off, their only babies," said another cub who looked like the one called Sarafina.

"Yes, no more then two weeks at most, maybe younger, and the world is a scary place for them. You were the same way at their age," Mara said.

Zira was intent on saying something when they heard, "King Ahadi and Queen Uru, along with Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka are arriving."

The voice came from something that wasn't a lion at all. The two baby cubs were curious of what kind of creature it was. "Always leave it too the Hornbill Zuzu to keep me from talking," Mumbled Zira.

The cubs watch as the entire group of lions bow in front of four other lions. Two were grown up, one who had a redish-brown pelt with a red tuft at the end of her tail, who they figured was the queen, the other had a gold pelt and a black mane, which made him the king and leader. There were two cubs that resembled their parents. The bigger of the two had their fathers pelt of fur, but their mother's tuft at the tails end and a little bit atop his head. The smaller one had his mother's pelt and his father's mane color at his tails tuft, and a bit on the head.

Soon, the four lions stood in front of the two baby cubs and Mara. "I wasn't aware you were expecting cubs Mara," Joked Uru.

"Oh, my queen, you flatter me. I can assure you these cubs are not mine. I found them near Pride Rock, passed out and slightly bruised. The poor little dears were sitting out their helpless," Mara said.

"I see, and you brought them inside to get them out of the searing heat. It is very noble of you. I'm sure if you had waited much longer, they may have been in much greater danger," Ahadi said.

"Indeed my king, being a mother already, I couldn't just leave them alone out there, and any scent their parents would have left was long gone. They were probably abandoned, as much as I hate to think about it," Mara replied.

"I understand perfectly. I can't imagine putting my two young boys at such risk on their own," Uru said.

Mufasa walked up to the two cubs. the two scooted back towards Mara's chest as he approached. "Well, gotta admit, I've never seen a black lion cub before dad. And another that has the color of his mane on the ears, that's new too," Mufasa said.

"He looks goofy, and so does the black one with his black and white tuft," Taka said.

"Taka, show a little more respect. How would you feel if someone made fun of how you looked? Both of those cubs are what you call rare. Not many have spotted black lions in their lifetime and ones who have some of their mane grow on the ear are just as rare. I think they are very blessed to have found their way to us. Mara, what was your plan after you had found them and brought them here, if I may ask?" Uru said.

"Well.." Mara was cut short as Sarafina cut in and said, "Oh, please mom, can we keep them, I always wanted a little brother or two."

Mara smiled. "Looks like Sarafina made my request for me your majesties," Mara said.

Uru chuckled, "I guess she did."

"That is, as long as it is alright by my king an queen," Mara added.

"I see no reason why not, my pride could use some muscle, once their old enough of course. The hyena's would think Twice before tangling with four young males of the same pride, and that includes my sons," Ahadi said.

"Hmhm, don't tell me that my king has gotten too frail now," Uru said.

"Of course not. Just lifting their spirits some. Two little rascals seem to have been through more then their fare share already," Ahadi said.

"Hehehe, so Rafiki see that the pride gain two new members," said a voice that sounded strangely familiar to the two little cubs.

"Ah, Rafiki, seems nothing gets past you does it old friend," Ahadi said, as he greeted another creature unknown to the two little boys.

"Old Rafiki always gets the latest news in many ways," Rafiki said.

"Well, allow us to introduce... uh..." Ahadi looked at Mara, lost on what their names were.

"Oh, forgive me your majesty, I've decide to name this cub Usiku," She pointed to the black furred cub and then continued, "And this one Cale."

"Well, I think their fine names for your new sons," Uru said.

"Thank you, Queen Uru," Mara replied.

Just then Cale sneezed knocking him onto his back. He looked up at Mara, who now was his mother, and gave a goofy smile. All the grown ups giggled and dawwed at the scene. Ahadi then spoke, "Well, it smells like the hunting party made a fresh kill. I'll let you perform your blessing ceremony for the two cubs, and we'll have them presented to the land tomorrow. Zuzu?" Ahadi commanded.

"Yes sire, how may I help?" Zuzu said.

"I need you to make a quick errand for me before you settle down in your nest here. Tell all the animal herds and packs that there are new members in the pride and are to be presented to the land tomorrow. I know that you hatchlings are going to arrive any day now, but rest assured, the eggs will be well cared for while you are gone," Ahadi said.

"As you wish you highness. I'll make haste at once," Zuzu said, and soon she took off and let all the surrounding herds and packs of fellow predators know of the two new arrivals of the pride.

Rafiki had just finished blessing the cubs as the pride walked in with the kill. Usiku and Cale were amazed at how big the creature they brought in was. They then looked at Mara who chuckled, "You're a bit too young for that boys. But don't worry, since I am your new mommy, you get to have some of my milk."

Mara soon moved into another position exposing her underbelly to the two baby cubs, which had pick nipples protruding through her fur. "Go on my little ones, drink," Mara said.

Usiku and Cale looked at each other and then back at their new mother, not sure what they should do. Mara sighed, "Fina, can you show them how it's done. I know I just stopped nursing you a few days ago, but looks like your little brothers don't know what to do."

"You're... not gonna get mad if I nurse again?" Sarafina asked.

"This is the last time I will let you nurse, but after your brothers are used to it, no more, alright sweetie, you know you're old enough to eat meat, and you don't need my milk, but I will let it slide today okay," Mara said.

"Okay, thanks mom. So little brother's, this is how you drink mom's milk," Sarafina said, before she put her mouth on her one of her mother's nipples.

She soon started to drink some her mom's milk and Mara said, "See, so do what your sister is doing dears."

both were hesitant. Usiku was the first to latch on and slowly began nursing. Soon his pace quickened as the taste entered his mouth. Cale, after seeing his brother was okay with it, latched on himself. Sarafina stopped and watched as her brothers started having their first meal from their new mother. Mara smiled as the two cubs fell unconscious and nursed a bit as they slept before latching off. Mara then pulled her baby boys near her and gave them motherly licks. "Sweet dreams my little ones," Mara said.

Sarafina couldn't help but daw at the sight before her as her brothers fell asleep in their new mother's arms. Ahadi was kind enough to carry a piece of the kill over to Mara, who thanked him and had her fill. It wasn't long til the pride was full, and soon fell asleep to a cool, clear and crisp night at Pride Rock. Zuzu had returned to her nest just as the pride was settling in.

**End of Chapter one. Hope Everyone enjoyed it. Now I had asked Tron0602 for permission on this, and he allowed me to pull him into this story as well as myself, so don't go saying I went pulled another author in without permission. Now, instead of having this set in the timeline of the three Lion King movies, I decided to go back in time to when Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Scar were only cubs themselves, and yes, this was also before Zazu hatched and his mother Zuzu was around. This was also upon request of Tron0602. **

**Now before you go asking, I am not going to throw every single reader/author into my story who requests it. If you really want to be in this story, you must provide a very legitimate reason for it. If you make a promising case, I will highly consider having you in future chapters. Please leave me a positive review and constructive criticism. I will update when possible. Thank you and have a nice day, er, night, depending on where you are when you read this.**


End file.
